Sucumbida ante el deseo
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: La vida siempre me había hecho tantas jugarretas como para saber que si jugaba con fuego, saldría quemada, pero no que ser seducida por él sería el inicio de un maldito y maravilloso infierno.—¡Aah!—gemí al borde del orgasmo convulsionándome a sus caricias—Será mejor que no grites—gruño entre besos, recordando que había otros en la habitación continua incluyendo a mi esposo.LEMMON
Antes que nada **NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

* * *

 **Hola! Sé que debería actualizar el fic de "mi martirio" de hecho estaba empezando con el siguiente capitulo y cuando menos me vi, ya estaba en otra historia mucho más allá del drama original, este es el producto que realice, espero que les guste, puede que parezca al principio un SasuSaku, pero es totalmente un KakaSaku. Espero puedan darme su opinión y no se desesperen, la inspiracion anda buena, tal vez actualice pronto "mi martirio"**

* * *

ADVERTENCIAS: **escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

ACLARACIONES: _las letras en cursiva son hechos del pasado. Unas que otras que estan en cursiva y **negrita**_ recuerdos.

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

 **~¿JUGUEMOS?~**

— ¡ah! —gemí involuntariamente ante sus caricias, estaba encima de su escritorio, preguntándome como es que había llegado a esa situación tan precaria, él sin el saco puesto, con la camisa abierta dejando ver su firme y marcado pectoral, mirándome con hambre y necesidad, su respiración subía y bajaba, mientras podía observar parte de su excitación al borde de la locura. Mis mejillas ardían, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, mi falda estaba hasta arriba mientras que mi blusa había desaparecido en algún lugar de la oficina, dejándome solo con el sostén expuesto, dejando ver la cremosidad de mi piel, sentía su aliento sobre mis pechos y como de alguna manera se metía entre mis piernas que a esas alturas estaban bien abiertas limitándome la falda recta que había escogido ese día. — ¡por favor! —suplique en vano viendo una deliciosa sonrisa pícara de su parte.

Deseaba esto, yo también lo hacía, ¡Maldita sea!

Sus manos subieron por los costados de mis caderas al igual que su rostro bajaba a la altura de mi cuello, dejándome húmedos besos en el trayecto, sus juguetonas manos llegaron a la altura del broche de mi sostén, haciéndome suspirar con el maldito tiempo que tardo en desabrocharlo en su totalidad.

— ¿deseas esto? —pregunto con ímpetu, restregando su hombre en mi entrada, me deje caer en la mesa, importándome poco que hubiera importantes documentos de más de dos millones de dólares sobre los que estaba recostada.

— ¡por favor… basta! —suplique, pero importo poco puesto que termino de aventar mi sostén al piso como mi blusa, paso estratégicamente sus dedos sobre mi pezón, estirándolo, haciéndome convulsionar de deseo—, ¡aaaahhh! —grite viéndolo sonreír.

—creo que sí —sonrió burlón, sus manos abandonaron mis senos yendo directamente a mis piernas bajo mi falda mientras se deshacía de aquella fina prenda que impedía por completo tenerme en su plenitud. — ¿estas lista? —jadeo al decir aquello haciéndome darme cuenta de lo húmeda que estaba y lo ansiosa que deseaba que me penetrara. Oí como su bragueta se abría y se hacía camino hacia mí, me mordí los labios ante la necesidad de sentirlo, cerré mis ojos en cuanto lo sentí adentro…

—Sakura… —abrí los ojos lentamente, suspirando en el trayecto, me lleve una mano a la cara mientras observaba un par de ojos negruzcos mirarme del otro lado de la cama con curiosidad.

—Sasuke —sonreí un poco avergonzada, al darme cuenta de que estaba aún desnuda y que por mis estúpidos sueños me encontrada excitada y frustrada conmigo misma por el maldito sueño tan erótico que había tenido. — ¿te encuentras bien? Parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, no dejabas de moverte y suspirar. —coloco una mano sobre mi frente, seguramente temiendo que estuviera enferma o por lo rojiza que estaba ante sus declaraciones.

—estoy bien, puedes tranquilizarte —rio un poco, besándome en el trayecto con necesidad, sus manos lentamente fueron de mi rostro a mis dorso, acariciándome toda, abriéndose paso a mi parte intima, introduciendo un par de dedos, mientras gemía entre besos.

— ¡vaya! Sabía que era bueno, pero no excelente para calentarte nena —bromeo un poco a lo que lo empuje sobre la cama, quería sentirlo tanto como fuera posible, vi sus ojos más oscuros de lo usual y enseguida entendí que deseaba tenerme como yo a él. Desvié un poco la mirada a la alarma que teníamos sobre la mesita de noche.

— ¡Sasuke! —Exclame retirándome de él mientras tapaba mi cuerpo con las sabanas—, ¡maldita sea ya son las ocho, llegaremos tarde! —cogí mi toalla mientras corría al baño tan rápido como me permitían mis pies, escuche un suspiro por parte del moreno, al parecer le interesaba poco si llegábamos tarde a la oficina o no.

Después de quince minutos salí a la sala, donde me esperaba Sasuke con su traje negro y camisa azul cielo, sus zapatos negros y limpios, con su cabello algo alborotado, se veía simplemente tan sexy, Uchiha Sasuke, era su nombre completo, nos habíamos conocido por azares del destino en la empresa en la que trabajábamos juntos, eso hacía más de cuatro años, me había enamorado como una idiota de él, ambos lo habíamos hecho, tras dos años de noviazgo finalmente me pidió matrimonio el cual acepte de inmediato, teníamos cinco años juntos desde entonces, mire el anillo de bodas en mi mano, sonriendo como una idiota, coloque un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja caminando hasta él. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido negro de mangas largas que se a moldeaba a mi figura, algo corto de la falda pero que resaltaba sobre mi piel de manera significativa, el maquillaje leve, zapatillas negras y cabello suelto sobre mi espalda, mientras cogía un saco blanco, con un collar dorado y aretes a juego. Sasuke me miro, colocando sus brazos sobre mi cintura acercándose peligrosamente.

— ¿no iras vestida de esta manera o sí? —sentí como colocaba sus manos lentamente sobre mi trasero deslizándose cada vez más abajo, abriéndose paso sobre mis muslos.

—Sasuke… llegaremos tarde

—pueden esperar un poco. —levanto la falda hasta mis caderas, dejando a la vista las bragas de encaje negro, eran demasiado inocentes así como tentadoras. Me las había puesto con el único propósito de provocarle y vaya que estaba surtiendo el efecto que deseaba, sentí sus manos sobre estas, acariciándolas, tentándose una y otra vez, restregando su hombría contra mí, era como nuestra pequeña rutina para ir a trabajar, por lo general terminaba con nosotros en alguna posición indecorosa llegando casi siempre tarde y sin ningún reparo o pudor alguno nos dedicábamos miradas en la oficina que detonaban que seguiría nuestro jugueteo en casa.

El poco tiempo a su lado había sido agridulce, habíamos por muchas cosas, pero sin duda las habíamos superado ante cualquier cosa. Gracias a él había podido olvidarme parte de un pasado que por ningún motivo quería desenterrar. Llegar a esa empresa, conocer a mis actuales amigos e incluso el que Sasuke se casara conmigo había sido el componente que había hecho mi vida casi perfecta.

Sentí como abandono mi trasero para deslizarse sobre mi dorso yendo a mis pechos los cuales estrujo lentamente, mordí mis labios involuntariamente, dejándome recargar sobre él. Estaba por caer. Sus dientes mordieron parte de mi nuca, suspire a lo bajo mientras mi mano cobraba vida y comenzaba a tocar el miembro ya viril de mi marido, quien gruño extasiado. Lentamente abrí la bragueta, necesitaba sentirlo muy dentro de mí, quería escucharlo suspirar mi nombre, decirme que me deseaba con locura e incluso que moría por estar dentro de mí. —Sasuke —gemí, entre dientes, aquello se estaba subiendo de nivel, adentro un dedo en mí, solo para encontrarme lista y húmeda, se restregó más contra mí, haciéndome consciente de lo mucho que nos deseábamos. Justo cuando finalmente me toco salvajemente de la cadera, señal de que se enterraría dentro se escuchó la voz de uno de los mejores amigos de mi marido llamando a la puerta desesperadamente— ¡THEME! ¡Llegaremos tarde! —reí ante los gritos de Naruto así como de frustración, Sasuke por su parte maldecía a este por habernos interrumpido. Nos arreglamos la ropa, salimos del apartamento con el rubio yendo detrás de nosotros después de que mi esposo le fulminara con la mirada. Naruto Uzumaki era nuestro mejor amigo por mucho, prácticamente por él nos habíamos aventurado a dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación siendo prácticamente un éxito.

—maldición Naruto, ¿hasta cuándo te vas a mudar de aquí? —reí ante el reproche de Sasuke.

—no es mi culpa que siempre parezcan que estén en celo.

—Al menos puedo decir que tengo vida sexual —me sonroje un poco por lo recién dicho, Naruto trato de no hacerse imágenes de nosotros dos desnudos en posiciones subidas de tono, pero simplemente no pudo.

— ¡Teme! ¡No digas esas cosas y menos si involucran a Sakura-chan! —no respondió pero por la media sonrisa triunfal de mi marido podía pensar que estaba contento con lo que Naruto había contestado. Por mi parte solo puse los ojos en blanco. —Escuche que tendremos un nuevo un jefe —dijo Naruto ya en el auto y totalmente calmado llamando nuestra atención inmediatamente.

— ¿un nuevo jefe? —inquirí curiosa.

—escuche que había un tipo que estaba interesado en comprar la empresa, pero eran solo rumores, no había nada en concreto.

—al parecer estaban en acuerdos aun pero la compra de la empresa ya es un hecho, tendremos un nuevo jefe, y no solo eso, al parecer todos estaremos en etapa de prueba nuevamente.

— ¡Qué! —reaccionamos Naruto y yo al mismo tiempo. — Sasuke, ¿sabías de esto? —fruncí un poco el entrejo.

—Sarutobi-sama mando a llamar a un empleado de cada área y nos explicó la situación de la empresa.

— ¿Por qué no nos llamó a todos? —esta vez asentí con lo que Naruto dijo, mientras Sasuke me miraba por el retrovisor desaprobando con la mirada que estuviera de acuerdo con el Uzumaki.

—Exactamente por la actitud que ambos estaban tomando, fueron a siete personas que nos llamó, Neji, Shikamaru, entre otros —menciono Sasuke mientras nos acercábamos a la compañía.

— ¿pero por qué empezaremos todos nuevamente?

—Eso es estúpido, todos en la empresa nos hemos ganado nuestro lugar con esfuerzo, no debemos permitir que…

—Sakura, si es algo que ya está hecho, no podemos hacer nada más que adaptarnos, en todo caso nuestro departamento está dentro de los mejores en la empresa Konoha, estaremos a salvo, de no ser así, podemos ir a otra, opciones tenemos muchas. —asentí ante la respuesta de Sasuke, aunque no me sentía a gusto con la idea de que estaríamos a prueba, vi por el rabillo como Naruto fruncía el entrejo con fuerza y se mantenía a cierta raya de lo que parecía ser la paciencia de Sasuke con respecto a nuestra actitud. Llegamos al estacionamiento para llegar finalmente al edificio principal.

En cuanto llegamos a la recepción se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, prácticamente todos estaban enterados de lo que estaba sucediendo, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros estaban hablando entre sí, solo cuando paramos frente a lo que eran la gran entrada de recepción me di cuenta que prácticamente toda la empresa estaba allí, gire mi cabeza por todas partes, no me gustaba nada lo que estaba sucediendo pero suponía que debía ser malo, mi marido y mi mejor amigo por su parte estaban algo serenos, apenas iba a replicar algo cuando vi que Sarutobi-sama llegaba con unos ejecutivos y abogados de la compañía frente a nosotros, los murmuros y susurros empezaron a inundar la sala principal, estos saludaron e hicieron el protocolo que siempre hacían al principio de la semana, pero simplemente ellos ya no lucían la misma confianza de antes, parecían derrotados y con una capa de amargura en sus rostros, al parecer el antiguo jefe daría un pequeño discurso de despedida o al menos eso intuía. Vimos al señor Sarutobi sonriéndonos amablemente, aunque claro, él siempre había sido gentil con todos.

—ha llegado la hora de mi retiro —empezó a decir—, ha sido un placer el trabajar con todos ustedes, no me arrepiento del tiempo que pase con cada uno de ustedes, la empresa Konoha ha crecido y ha sabido ser quien es por cada uno de ustedes, han avanzado profesional y personalmente, sigan así, recuerden que no es un adiós, sino un hasta pronto… —aplaudimos ante sus dulces palabras, aunque la mayoría se sentía peor después de las palabras de despedida de Sarutobi-sama, sobretodo yo, de alguna manera me había ayudado más de lo que hubiera querido. Había llegado a esta empresa por recomendación de un amigo después de que dejara de lado a mi familia tras una cadena en serie de problemas. Necesitaba un cambio de aires después de lo mal que me encontraba y tras una larga búsqueda encontré este lugar que fue como si me salvara de un especie de pozo sin fondo.

Después de la pequeña despedida que nos dio Sarutobi-sama, la mayoría fue a trabajar como lo había estado haciendo desde hacía años. Íbamos a tomar el ascensor los tres pero Naruto y Sasuke fueron llamados de emergencia a un área diferente de donde estábamos, haciendo que tomáramos caminos diferentes, antes de separarnos creo que Sasuke se dio cuenta de mis pensamientos puesto que me beso y sonrió para tranquilizarme, funciono un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que la sensación de desconcierto desapareciera, entraron al ascensor al menos quince personas más aparte de mí.

Intente por todos los medios calmarme pero a cada piso que subía sentía que la presión empezaba cada surgir más entre mis compañeros, uno a uno fueron saliendo hasta que quede prácticamente sola, suspire dejando salir todas las exasperaciones que sentía en ese instante, paro el ascensor y esta vez solo entro una persona más, un hombre. No pasaba de los treinta y tantos, aunque su cabello era completamente plateado, usaba un traje parecido al de Sasuke, solo que… tenía algo que le hacía lucirlo con un mayor porte, era alto, bien parecido y aunque tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo, eso solo hacia darle un aspecto mucho más misterioso, recalcando las palabras peligro en todo su esplendor. Me sonroje de sobremanera al darme cuenta de que ahora este hombre me observaba de la misma manera en que yo lo había hecho, baje la mirada e intente por todos los medios comportarme mejor de lo que había hecho. Maldita sea… ¡ESTABA CASADA! ¡CASADA! No podía ir por ahí coqueteando con cualquiera. Aunque ese hombre me hacía familiar, tenía algo que me recordaba a cierta persona.

Persona que quería destruir todo recuerdo de él.

Justo antes de que llegara a mi destino el hombre presiono el botón de emergencia, parando el ascensor en seco, haciéndome tambalear en mi lugar, perdí por un momento mi equilibro, pero me las apañe para no caerme, gire mi rostro hacia el hombre a reclamar su acción, pero no espere a que se acercara a mí, inspeccionándome, observando cada detalle de mi rostro, sus ojos eran tan negros y profundos que me hicieron olvidarme de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, embobándome con el perfume que emanaba su cuerpo, coloco su mano en mi mentón haciéndome consciente de sus labios y de que uno de sus dedos delineaba perfectamente el borde de mis labios.

—Jade —pronuncio sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Eso creí —sonrió un poco, haciendo que me perdiera en su sonrisa, pero me aleje de inmediato, tenía que encontrar la manera de poner de vuelta el ascensor de funcionar, pero antes de alcanzar el botón, me estampo contra el metal, colocando ambas manos sobre mis muñecas, besándome con fiereza, sentí como se movían sus labios sobre los míos, la maestría como lo hacía era casi una demencia, no era algo que hubiera experimentado antes, sus manos se fueron directo a mi cintura mientras empezaba ahora a descender a mi cuello, era una vil demencia, besos húmedos, suspiros, gemidos…

¡POR DIOS ESTABA CASADA! ¡NO DEBIA HACER ESTO!

Cuando estaba aún en un dilema moral, este simplemente paro en seco, observo su trabajo y sonrió completamente satisfecho. Se incorporó como si nada apretando el botón que quería presionar, haciendo que el ascensor llegara a mi destino, salió tan rápido como pudo. Tuve que sostenerme una vez más de la pared metálica para poder recuperarme de lo que había recién pasado. Había besado a otro hombre, y no solo eso, me había gustado de sobremanera. Como pude llegue hasta mi oficina donde mire a mis compañeros tratando de hacer su trabajo con nerviosismo. Había olvidado por completo que estaríamos a merced de un nuevo usuario en la empresa.

— ¡Hey Uchiha! —saludo una exuberante rubia acercándose a mí, mi mejor amiga, Yamanaka Ino, quien sonrió burlona. — veo que la luna de miel entre Sasuke-kun y tú no termina —levante una ceja a modo de cuestión a lo que señalo una parte de su cuello, perdí el color en mis mejillas sacando un pequeño espejo fijándome en un pequeño punto negro formándose. Maldita sea. Me había marcado ese maldito, y no solo eso, mi aspecto decía por todas partes "recién follada" lo que me hizo darme cuenta del nivel con la que me había besado. — Oye tranquila… —dijo mi amiga, era cierto que Sasuke le gustaba marcarme de vez cuando, pero había pasado alrededor de un año que lo había dejado de hacer, aunque claro no podía decir eso. Tome un poco de mi maquillaje y lo aplique sobre la zona que empezaba a ponerse más negruzca e incluso acomode mejor mi cabello y mi ropa para tratar de evitar preguntas que sabía no estaría dispuesta a responder. Ino me miro incrédula pero decidí ignorarla. Ella aun le llamaba luna de miel a las veces en las que Sasuke me trataba con cierta y rara ternura en la oficina o en algún espacio que fuera en público, cuando conocí a mi marido, estaba en una especie de relación libre con cualquiera que quisiera conllevar ese tipo de compromiso, la mayor parte de las chicas de diversas áreas habían estado en su cama, incluso mi mejor amiga, en cuanto llegue a la empresa y trato de hacerme lo mismo, simplemente pase de largo, creo que debido a eso fue que poco a poco puso su atención en mí, hasta que llegamos a nuestra relación actual.

— ¿ya lo has escuchado? —pregunte para intentar cambiar su objeto de atención.

— ¿Qué? ¿De la compra? Amiga, es de lo único que están hablando, la mayoría tiene miedo de quedarse sin trabajo.

—Sasuke dijo que no debía preocuparme, aunque creo que nunca está más.

—descuida, no hay de que temer, de todos modos no entiendo el por qué Sasuke-kun está aquí, con sus habilidades podría estar en cualquier empresa sin problemas, igual tú. —sonreí un poco ante aquello, había ciertas cosas que había decidido por obvias razones no decirle a nadie, como por qué había logrado un buen empleo para ser la primera vez que trabajaba.

—pues si quieren saber mi opinión, creo que es el caliente como el infierno —opino una de las chicas se recién se reunía con nosotras, se llamaba Tenten, formaba parte del departamento de ventas junto con Ino, mientras que Sasuke, Naruto y yo estábamos en el área de mercadotecnia aunque de vez en cuando se daban una vuelta para ponernos al día.

— ¿ya lo vistes? —inquiero Ino con interés.

—está llamando a cada uno del área para saber cuáles son los aspectos que se pueden mejorar, fui afortunada. —dijo abriendo los brazos como si fuera la gran cosa haciendo que Ino fingiera fulminarla con la mirada.

—vi a un sujeto en el elevador no parecía que fuera parte de la compañía.

—no me extraña, parece que traerá parte de su otra empresa para hacer una tipo fusionamiento.

— ¿Qué? —Fruncí el entrejo— ¿no es eso ir demasiado lejos? Quiero decir, nosotros somos muy autosuficientes.

—es cierto, pero también somos unos completos extraños para él, no es de extrañar que se sienta algo incómodo con respecto a sus empleados. —dijo Tenten como si tratara de excusar a aquel hombre.

—piénsalo de esta manera, habrá mucha carne fresca, si sabes a lo que me refiero —Ino me guiño un ojo juguetona, al aparecer le agradaba los futuros cambios que tendría la empresa, por mi parte odiaba los cambios, preferiría que todo siguiera de la misma forma en que estaba ahora.

—Sakura —me volví a ver a mi compañero de trabajo Deidara quien no parecía muy contento con lo que tenía que decirme, observe a los demás al darme cuenta de que pasaría lo que no quería— el jefe quiere verte —Mis amigas sonrieron picaras ante el pensamiento de que estaría con nuestro nuevo jefe a solas.

— ¡menuda suerte la tuya frentona!

—chicas, estoy casada —dije con severidad.

— ¿y qué? Te aseguro que Sasuke también mira a otras a pesar de que te tiene a ti —fruncí el entrejo— y eso no quiere decir que te sea infiel, el que estés casada no implica que no puedas deleitarte con la vista —me guiño un ojo coqueta Tenten, suspire cabreada encaminándome hacia oficina de nuestro nuevo jefe. Oficina que hasta ayer había sido de Sarutobi-sama.

—… la recibirá enseguida —escuche a Temari, —la secretaria de Sarutobi-sama que al parecer ahora sería del nuevo integrante de la empresa—, no escuche su nombre al parecer estaba demasiado sumida en mis propios pensamientos que no escuche las indicaciones de mi compañera, en su lugar abrí la puerta adentrándome de inmediato, la silla estaba de espaldas a mí, camine hasta estar frente al escritorio, estaba algo nerviosa, pero tarde o temprano tendría que conocerlo. Agradecía en cierta forma que estuviera bien iluminado o pensaría que estaría hablando los próximos minutos con un mafioso.

—Buenos días señor —salude pero no obtuve respuesta alguna—, ¿señor? —volví a insistir, pero sencillamente el hombre frente a mi parecía preferir ignorarme, la sensación de desconcierto me volvió a inundar había algo que no me gustaba nada. Algo que me estaba matando por dentro, de hecho esa mañana había amanecido con un sentimiento que no podía explicar, como si algo o alguien de mi pasado regresara para desenterrar viejas heridas y algo más. Algo que podría destruir todo lo que había logrado.

* * *

No sé qué mierdas hacía en esa compañía, no era tan grande como las otras que había comprado, pero bastante buena y razonable como para que enterara de alguno que otro contracto que varios de sus empleados habían logrado, especialmente el grupo de mercadotecnia. Uno de los principales detonantes que me habían impulsado el obtenerla había sido únicamente porque _**ella**_ estaba ahí. Aun la recordaba tan vívidamente. Aquellos ojos que hechizaban, aquella piel tan sedosa, su voz aterciopelada, esa maldita inocencia tan radicada e incluso la innata sensualidad que provocaba sin siquiera ser consciente de ellos. Maldita fuera la hora en que se fue… no, más bien en que la perdí. Había sido la hija de uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, siempre muy correcta y formal, al menos a sus ojos, porque a los míos, representaba un dulce delirio que estaba dispuesto a obtener a cualquier costo. Y lo había hecho. Lo había logrado y sin embargo… había desaparecido de un momento a otro.

Hasta que la encontré apenas hacía poco más de dos años en una reunión de una empresa que prometía mucho, curioseando por los alrededores la vi. A ella. Esa niña que después de mucho, había crecido, esa vez a pesar de que su ropa era sencilla, destacaba por mucho, todos los hombres en la habitación no dejaban de observarla, estaba alado de otros dos, uno hombre moreno y uno rubio quienes parecían exasperados por la atención que recibía la chica, no era para menos, lucia radiante. Investigue acerca de lo que estaba haciendo en los últimos ocho años, descubriendo que no solo se había cambiado el apellido y que se había alejado por completo de su familia, sino que había empezado desde ceros, al parecer quería encontrar nuevos aires encontrándolo en la empresa Konoha. Prácticamente estaba sola en el mundo y por lo que había escuchado le había ido bastante bien. Compre la empresa a la que trabajaba, había llegado algo tarde esa mañana, escuche las palabras de despedida de Sarutobi-sensei y como alguno que otro se lamentaba de mi compra, hasta ese momento me sentía tan perdido como ellos, como pude me vi yendo hacia mi nueva oficina, había estado buscándola en toda la semana en que se concretó la compra de la empresa, pero jamás di con ella, incluso cuando me entregaron los papeles y documentos de la empresa su nombre jamás apareció, era como si algún rastro de ella se hubiera perdido, mis esperanzas se habían reducido drásticamente a cero cuando tomando el ascensor cuando ella o más bien un fantasma apareció ante mí, entre como si nada, pero su incredulidad pudo más contra mí y encontré observándome, lucia exactamente como siempre me la había imaginado, con ese aire a inocencia, sus ojos curiosos llenos de intriga e incluso un extra que activo por completo mi lado primitivo. Mi instinto pudo más. Sentí la necesidad de tenerla, de tocarla y en cuanto la sentí y le mire cerrar los ojos, sus gestos, la manera en que poco a poco fue correspondiendo...

¡Maldita sea!

Me lleve las manos al cabello, estaba exasperado, frustrado, molesto… solo por un maldito recuerdo estaba ahí, por eso y nada más. A pesar de todo seguía siendo manipulado por un vil capricho, por necesidad de tenerla conmigo como en los viejos tiempos… pero ¿qué podía hacer? Estaba con ese maldito aire de que regresara a mí.

—Señor —escuche la voz de la rubia que sería mi secretaria de ahora en adelante, era bastante atractiva, pero por la había elegido principalmente por su color de ojos, me recordaba a esa chica. — ¿a quién quiere que envié del área de mercadotecnia? —No respondí, la verdad era que solo estaba haciendo aquello con el único propósito de encontrarla a esas alturas no sabía si la chica que había besado en el elevador por más que quisiera que fuera ella, no estaba del todo seguro, me había apresurado de más, víctima del deseo de que fuera ella. Había actuado sin pensar—, si puedo sugerirle a alguien, se encuentra la señora Uchiha.

— ¿Uchiha? —pregunte curioso ante el apellido, era bastante reconocido y por lo que sabía de sus antecedentes eran unos genios en toda la palabra. — pensé que solo había un Uchiha en esta empresa.

—bueno es un joven matrimonio, hubo un error en la última actualización de base de datos, y se sigue manejando su apellido de soltera, pero son bastantes buenos.

—Envíalos —paso alrededor de diez minutos antes de que me llamara de nueva cuenta por medio del altavoz.

—la señora Uchiha está esperando señor.

—hágala pasar. —me volví con la silla a admirar el paisaje, por la forma en que se observaba el lugar al parecer a Sarutobi-sensei le gustaba la iluminación y ser parte del ambiente. A decir verdad me agradaba eso.

—buenos días señor —escuche una aterciopelada voz que me llamaba, no me gire, aunque debía ser la esposa de ese tal Uchiha, escuche nuevamente llamándome señor, sonreí ante aquello, me volví para hablar del departamento, tal vez no habría muchos cambios en esa área, había trabajo bastante bien y hasta donde sabia mucha de la competencia hacía de las suyas ofreciendo incluso cargos muchos más altos de los que tenían aquí, pero que sencillamente pasaban de largo.

—Buenos días Uchiha-san… espero que… —pare en cuanto nuestra mirada se encontró. Sonreí nervioso, esto debía ser una broma, habían enviado justamente a la mujer que había besado en el elevador y que había confundido por otra, muy en el fondo esperaba que fuera esa niña. — disculpe, creo que enviaron a la persona equivocada —me miro incrédula— esperaba hablar con el matrimonio Uchiha.

—bueno, mi esposo tuvo que ir a otra área de la empresa —me dijo algo incómoda e incluso algo sonrojada seguramente pensaba en el beso que nos habíamos dado, sin embargo de un momento a otro, se tocó su cuello de forma tímida, evito mi mirada como si intentara mantenerse firme. Maldita sea, eso no… ante mí, la imagen de la pelirrosa se fue distorsionando lentamente.

— ¿perdón? —dije en cuanto escuche aquello.

—bueno, mi esposo es…

— ¡¿estas casada?! —Me levante de mi asiento inmediatamente hasta llegar a ella, le tome de los brazos e intente por todos los medios calmarme al ver como sus incrédulos ojos me observan— ¡tú no puedes estar casada!

— ¿pero qué mierdas le pasa? —pregunto mirándome con desconcierto.

—no finjas que no me conoces, ¡sabes perfectamente quien soy!

— ¡Sí! ¡Es el hombre que me acoso en el elevador y que incluso beso a una mujer casada!

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de decir que estas casada! No lo estas. —intento irse de mi lado, pero sencillamente no se lo permití, se volvió hacia mí, pero no deje que siquiera se moviera de su lugar.

— ¿no me recuerdas para nada? —susurre apenas haciendo que esta vez me mirara con detenimiento, afloje el amarre en sus hombros lo que le permitió escapar directo hacia la salida. — ¿Qué diría tu padre si te viera en tal lugar? —se detuvo.

— ¿Qué dijo? —se volvió nerviosa ante lo recién dicho. Según todos aquí eres una Uchiha, ¿Qué otro apellido usaste antes de convertirte en Uchiha? —me acerque a ella acorralándola, observando como esos ojos reflejaban temor. Coloque ambos brazos alrededor de ella para que no tuviera escapatoria, mierda, incluso en esas circunstancias se veía simplemente preciosa, baje mi mirada a la suya, esos ojos cristalinos, podía oler la fragancia que desprendía su cuerpo, su dulce esencia.

—No… no sé de lo que habla —ladeo su rostro sonrojado, pero eso solo me permitió bajar más mi rostro hasta depositar un beso en su cuello como lo había hecho en el elevador. — aah… —suspiro bajo pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara extasiado, comencé a besarle y en un vaivén de esfuerzos e inútiles golpes, fui llevando el ritmo hasta que poco a poco fue cediendo, mi lengua probó cada parte de su esencia, era demasiado dulce, mucho más de lo que recordaba e incluso la manera en que está reaccionando me hacía preguntarme si era la misma mujer con la que había dormido antes, mis manos fueron a sus piernas y a sus muslos en solo segundo, donde la levante de sus glúteos para cargarla, enredo por inercia sus piernas a mis caderas, mientras suspiraba entre besos, intentando alejarse por completo de mí, la deje caer sobre la mesa de mi escritorio, estaba en medio de ella, mis manos se quemaron al contacto de su piel contra la mía, lo que era extraño, por lo general ella era mucho más activa en este tipo de cosas y no tan sumisa como lo estaba siendo, pero por alguna razón me simplemente estaba haciendo que me olvidara de todo y de todos, su piel era mucho más suave de lo que podía recordar sus ojos mucho más profundos, misteriosos, como si quisiera ocultar algo grande.

Baje mi rostro a la altura de su pecho, la vi temblar en cuanto mi mano se adentró a su vestido dejando suaves caricias en ella— ¡aaah! —grito por primera vez y me permití vi su rostro, maldición… era tan jodidamente perfecto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios levemente hinchados, suspirando y gimiendo a lo bajo, con unas pequeñas lágrimas a los costados de sus ojos… esos ojos. —dijiste que me amabas —, gruñí, al sentirse como un ligero contoneo de su cuerpo hacia que mis instintos surgieran—, dijiste que te estarías conmigo hasta el final —baje parte su vestido dejando ver sus hombros y parte de su lencería, maldición, esa mujer estaba haciendo que me diera un paro cardiaco, aunque solo mostraba una pequeña porción, pero jamás había visto en mi vida a un jodido ángel.

La forma en que sus mejillas estaban rojizas, la manera en que suspiraba y negaba aquel placer que estaba sintiendo, aquella visión de ella en mi cama de diversas formas se instaló en mi mente de inmediato. Mordí su seno derecho succionando por encima de la tela su piel, imaginando la manera tan poco ortodoxa en la que estábamos envueltos, mi miembro palpitaba por ella, por sentirla, por tomarla sin reparo alguno, no podía hacerme a la idea de que fuera de otro hombre que no fuera yo. Simplemente no podía. Me acerque a besarla lentamente esta vez, quería demostrarle lo mucho que le deseaba, lo mucho que deseaba que entendiera que no la entregaría a nadie más. Debí de haber aflojado de más su amarre puesto que reunió la fuerza suficiente para empujarme y levantarse de la mesa.

— ¡no sé quién mierda eres… pero aléjate de mí maldito depravado! —mi cabeza dejo de dar vueltas en ese momento cuando caí en la cuenta de quien había probado no había sido la mujer con la que había compartido algo más que una simple aventura, estaba delante de la persona que probablemente más la odiaba.

—Senju Sakura —pronuncie, vi como su rostro se descompuso lentamente así como el color desaparecía de ella—, hija de uno de los más grandes empresarios del país —la vi temblar— tu padre es Harashima Senju —dije mientras recobraba la compostura y enfriaba mi cuerpo. No había tenido a quien quería tener entre mis brazos una vez más. Había sido a su media hermana.

—no sé… no sé de qué está hablando —ladeo su rostro una vez más viendo como esta vez sus ojos se ponían acuosos, como si quiera llorar empezó a retomar su camino a la salida como si quisiera escapar de lo que probablemente sería el infierno para ella.

—Soy Hatake Kakashi —dije y la mire detenerse, se volvió a mí, el miedo se desvaneció por completo de ella, así como si apareciera frente a mí otra persona, entrecerró sus ojos sin dejar de observarme.

—eso es imposible. —dijo finalmente tras un silencio incómodo.

— ¿Dónde está? —mencione y me acerque a ella intimidándola.

—En un lugar donde jamás la encontraras —dijo encarándome, tratando de provocarme.

—está aquí, ¿no es así? —no respondió en su lugar me dio la espalda, esta vez decidida a dejar mi oficina.

— ¿Qué diría tu marido si se entera de que no eres la mujer que él cree? —no se movió de su lugar, así como había investigado a mi mujer, había investigado a su hermana, Sakura Senju, hija ilegítima que había manchado el honor de su familia, hasta donde sabia ella se mantenía al margen, había cambiado su apellido al igual que su hermana por el de su madre biológica y se había desentendido del poderío de su padre. Una información así era demasiado grande como para no usarla.

—¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? —Dijo mirándome con rencor—, ella ya no está, se fue y no hay nada que puedas hacer para traerla de regreso.

— ¿crees que no haría hasta lo imposible para tenerla de regreso a mí? —me acerque a ella una vez más pero esta vez no actuó tímidamente, me reto con su mirada jade y por si fuera poco de cierta forma eso me calentó, pero no deje vérselo.

—Haz tu mejor intento, estaré esperando por ello. —sonreí de lado, me apreté contra ella e involuntariamente dejo escapar un gemido.

—Entonces que empiece el juego querida… porque quieras o no, ella estará de vuelta a mis brazos —mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y sentí su aliento cálido sobre mí, se volvió un poco sonrojada, haciéndome sentir triunfal ante su acto, sin que supiera como o cuando, logro salir de mi ataque, saliendo por completo de mi merced, dejando la puerta parcialmente abierta, entrando una nueva figura a mi oficina.

— ¡veo que no pierdes tu tiempo Kakashi! —Escuche la burlona voz de mi mejor amigo Yamato, me quite de mi lugar retomando mi lugar—, ¿Quién es la chica? Es bastante hermosa.

—mi boleto directo a ella. —dije viendo como la sonrisa de mi mejor amigo se transformaba en una mueca.

— ¿no estarás pensando en enredarte con ella o sí? —no respondí, sabia mi respuesta mejor que nadie, si para conseguir lo que quería estaba el seducir a su hermana no me detendría, llegaría a verla nuevamente y estar a su lado esta vez para siempre como habíamos prometido, ya había cometido errores en el pasado, no lo volvería a hacer… aun… de que sentí algo más entre aquellas caricias y su mirada jade, aun de que tuviera que acostarme con ella.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya saben si no les parecio algo tienen la confianza de decirmelo, ¡Sigo viva! Así que no se desesperen, les daré un buen desarrollo! LO PROMETO.

¿me regalan un review? :)

¡Cuídense! Los quiere y adora: CiinDii


End file.
